The worst Valentinesday ever
by ApplesauceAddiction
Summary: An early Valentines Oneshot. How horrible can Valentines-day be? Sakura can easily answer that question. Will Ino be able to cheer her up? Contains yuri, don't like? Don't read!


I do **NOT **own Naruto! It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

It was the 14th of February, Ino was spending her Valentines-days alone at home as usual. Lying on the couch she let her mind slowly drift off.. _'Kami! I'm so bored… I wish Sakura were here… I wonder what she's doing…'_

Meanwhile Sakura was spending her Valentines-day very different. Sakura thought she would have a romantic day with her boyfriend Sasuke, boy was she wrong… There she was, lying on her back with Sasuke on top of her.

Sakura sighed and looked away, while Sasuke was trying to keep up his "good" work. _'This has to be the worst Valentines-day ever… All I'm doing is helping him masturbate…' _She sighed again, _'I wanna have sex… I wish Ino was here…'_

Though Ino and Sakura were nothing more than close friends, they had a very interesting relationship. They would have sex with each other from time to time, even though they both had boyfriends. Others would find this weird and wrong, but for them it was perfectly normal. Because for them this was their way of completely understanding and communicating with each other.

* * *

The next day Ino and Sakura met up at their usual hanging-spot. "Ne Piglet," Sakura cooed, " How was your Valentines? I mean you of all people would've had a busy day yesterday, knowing that you are seeing Sai, Chouji and Shikamaru at the same time!" Ino giggled and shook her head, "Saku-chan, you know I don't do Valentines-days, it's way too much trouble, _especially _when I'm seeing 3 guys at the same time!" Sakura laughed at that, "Ya know, that is kinda your own fault… I feel kinda bad for them." Sakura frowned.

"Yeah me too, but hey! I can't help it that they can't resist me," Ino winked at Sakura and a second later they both burst out in laughing.

After a while they stopped laughing. "Anyway, how was your Valentines-day, Saku-chan? Did he treat you like a queen all day?" Sakura threw her hands up in the air out of frustration, "It was the most horrible Valentines-day ever!" Ino raised an eyebrow at that, "What? It can't be that bad."

"Trust me, it was…" And with that Sakura started to explain what happened the day before.

--Flashback--

Sakura was making out with Sasuke on the bed. She pulled away and started nibbling on his earlobe, "Happy Valentines-day, I love you," she whispered in his ear as she continued her actions. With that Sasuke pulled away, "Cool! This means I don't have to use a condom tonight, right?"

--End Flashback--

Ino wiped her eyes from laughing. "He seriously said that?"

"Yeah! He even struck this victory-pose when he asked it!" Sakura replied while imitating Sasuke's little victory-pose, which made Ino laugh even more in result. "It was horrible…" Sakura mumbled, blushing bright red in embarrassment. Ino slowly stopped laughing.

"Aww, Saku-chan… I'm really sorry, but you talked it out if his head, right?"

"Well not exactl--"

"You let him do you without a condom?!" A few people stared at the girls.

"Ino! You don't have to yell it out loud!" Sakura yelled embarrassed.

"Sorry! ..Well did you let him.. You know?"

"No!" Sakura quickly replied. "Huh? But you just said--"

"I know what I said," Sakura butted in, "But that doesn't mean I let him do that…"

"What did you do than?"

"Well, after he said that I stared at him in shock. He asked if I was okay, but instead of answering that question, I climbed off the bed, grabbed my stuff and left without saying anything." Sakura answered with a sheepish grin. Ino giggled and hugged Sakura close.

"Looks like you need a place to stay for a while again." Sakura sighed and let her head rest against Ino's shoulder. "I guess you're right Piglet… I hope you don't mind it…"

Ino giggled and poked Sakura's forehead, "Of course I don't mind, dummy!" Sakura rubbed her forehead and pouted. "Meanie…" Ino let out a fan girl-ish squeal. "My Saku-chan looks soooo cute when she does that!" Sakura giggled at her reaction.

"Lets get out off here." Ino said with a smile.

* * *

After they paid and left, Ino pulled Sakura along. "Come on hurry!" Sakura tried to keep up with Ino the best she could, "Whoa! Ino, slow down, slow down!" Ino stopped. "What's the hurry?"

"Well I haven't given you my Valentines present yet," Ino winked, "Besides I want to make it up to you for what that idiot did." Sakura smirked, "Oh? And how are you gonna do that?"

"Simple! For example, like this!" Ino stepped closer to Sakura and captured her lips in a short yet sweet kiss.

"Happy Valentines-day, Saku-chan." Sakura smiled, "Happy Valentines-day, Piglet."

Ino grinned, "Now come on, lets hurry to my apartment!" And with that Ino pulled Sakura along again. Sakura giggled, _'In the end Ino always knows how to cheer me up. Maybe I'll spend Valentines-day with her next year.'_

* * *

A/N: I got some ideas from a manga I read ages ago, dunno what it's called though.. -_-" Sorry it's so short! Hope you liked it though... I ish tired =/_\= I'm going to bed now, R&R PLZ!


End file.
